


Gushers and Parties

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot, friendly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how John wakes up on his 17th birthday. A one shot with no pairings. Friendly fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gushers and Parties

John woke up to the devil food.

“Happy birthday, Johnny boy! Wake up before I kick your ass off the bed!” The surprisingly chipper voice yelled down at the teen.

John moaned and swatted the Gushers away from his face. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Why do you have Gushers?” He groaned.

“Uh, ‘cause I can, dumbass. Your dad told me they were your favourite just a few weeks ago.” The other teen spoke loudly, still sounding way too chipper than normal.

“Yeah, they were.” John explained, closing his eyes. “Before I found out the people who make them are the devil.”

“What are you…?” The voice trailed off, and John looked up.

Karkat was standing at the side of his bed, holding the devil food box and looking at it. John saw the other teen’s eyes widen in understanding as he saw the red spoon and nearly dropped the box himself.

“Well, gee, you couldn’t have told me before, jackass?” Karkat gave him a dirty look.

“I thought I told everyone!” John defended, sticking his tongue out. “You most likely didn’t listen when I said that.”

“Uh, I think I would have known if you talked about something like this.” Karkat grumbled, and sat on the bed, crossing his arms.

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you repeatedly that Gushers were made by the devil.” John rolled his eyes and yawned, waking up a bit more.

The two boys were quiet for a bit, Karkat seeming to be thinking deeply while John was slowly waking up fully.

John shifted to get up, when Karkat grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! You can’t leave your room just yet.” Karkat shouted.

“Why? Did you and Dave plan a surprise party for me at…” John glanced at the clock while putting his glasses on. “11:38 in the morning?”

“Why the hell would I plan something with that lunkhead? He would just try to put smuppets and other ‘ironic’ things into the party anyway, knowing that dumbass.” Karkat rolled his eyes and huffed. “I planned something with your _other_ friends, because they actually know you and wouldn’t put fucking useless shit into the party.”

“And the party is at close to noon becaaaaaauuuuuuse…?” John looked at Karkat for an explanation, but was getting nothing out of the loud teen.

“Well, I’ve been here since like 7 trying to wake you up so you would be out of the house, but, being the dumbass you are, you slept through every single one of my attempts to wake you up. You sleep like the dead, you know that?” Karkat crossed his arms, annoyed.

“Well, when you live here, you can sleep through tornadoes and Dad’s cooking.” John stated, smiling at his friend. “So, how long do we have to stay in here?”

“Until Jade comes up to get us, that’s when, numbnuts!” Karkat sat down on the bed again, before getting up and deciding to sit on John himself to keep him in the room.

“Aw, come on, Karkles! They must be nearly done by now, wouldn’t they be?” John whined, squirming from underneath the teen.

“We have to wait until she gets here. And just because they’re done with setting up doesn’t mean they’re fucking ready. There are still the people to get here, idiot!”

“But, Kaaaaaaaaar!” John whined some more, pushing the teen, but not moving him a bit.

“Oh, just shut up and wait for fucking Jade.” Karkat shoved a bit of John’s blanket at his face, trying to stifle his mouth so he wouldn’t speak.

“Mmph hmph!” John gave a sigh and gave up, crossing his arms in defeat.

The two stayed like this for several minutes before they finally heard feet on the stairs and the door opened, revealing Jade and Rose.

“Hey… Uh…” Jade’s initial smile disappeared, turning into a frown of confusion. “What are you doing, Karkat?”

“Keeping the dumbass from storming down before he was allowed to.” Karkat said, jumping off the birthday boy, making him go ‘oof!’ “This is the only fucking way I know how to make him stay still.”

“That is a rather unique way to keep the troublemaker sedated.” Rose remarked, smirking. “I approve of this method. Maybe it would also work with Dave.”

“No way in hell would I try to sit on that jackass.” Karkat shook his head violently. “Ask Gam or Terezi. They’d be able to do it quite well.”

“Fine, fine. I was just stating an idea, I did not think you would interpret it as you should be the individual who would volunteer to sit on Mr. Strider’s chest to stop him from causing further trouble.” Rose sighed.

Karkat waved an arm, trying to change the topic. “Anyway, are you chicks done yet?”

“Well, I did tell you when I come up we would be ready.” Jade rolled her eyes but still smiled nicely. “And, look at this, I’m up here now and everything is ready.”

“Okay, okay. Shut up, I get it.” Karkat stormed out of the room, leaving John with his female friends.

“Looks like someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed again today.” John snickered, hearing Jade giggling along with him.

“I’m guessing you already know about the surprise party?” Rose asked John as he nodded. She sighed. “Well, at least we can still have the party, even though it’s no longer a surprise to the birthday boy.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a few. I just wanna change into something that’s not… Just my shorts.” John said, making shooing motions with his hands at the girls.

The girls left and John sighed.

Somehow he knew today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: So, for this story, there is no romance, though I actually meant for JohnKat to be in it. But nope, my brain wanted friendships all around.  
> I’d say this would be John’s 16th or 17th birthday, because I just didn’t want them to be 13.  
> I’m slowly but surely getting back into a Homestuck state of mind, finding characters I can relate to enough to actually write as them.  
> I also needed to write something fluffy after finding about Robin Williams... ;-; RIP Mr. Williams, you will be dearly missed.


End file.
